<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five Things by mutedalterego</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483294">Five Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutedalterego/pseuds/mutedalterego'>mutedalterego</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everyone has two countries, his or her own— and France [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutedalterego/pseuds/mutedalterego</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things Kurt loves about one Sebastian Smythe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everyone has two countries, his or her own— and France [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Five Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yet another fluffy fluff. I'm so sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of the things that Kurt loves about Sebastian is whenever he cooks dinner when he’s afforded the time to — Sebastian sits on a stool and keeps him company instead of watching TV or whatever. He was surprised when Sebastian did this the third time and it’s so unlike his other relationship that affords him time to himself as he cooks but he realized it was never unwelcomed.</p><p>Then he does the second thing that Kurt absolutely adores: he runs his mouth. Sebastian is an adorable nerd and there are topics he is just so passionate about. Kurt loves listening to him that he sometimes forgets that he’s supposed to be stirring the pot or cutting some vegetables as he watches Sebastian talk about what he is talking about. Sometimes he’ll get so passionate and Kurt will get a whiplash as he watches Sebastian frown before smiling sheepishly. “Sorry, I know you’re not interested in this.” and Kurt would have to remind him every time that he loves hearing him so excitable.</p><p>On the other hand, watching Sebastian cook is another thing he loves. Like now, on a trip to Ohio, a little smile was forming on his face as he watches his boyfriend shuffle from one foot to the other and doing a little two step to music he could only hear as he grilled some burgers underneath a big oak tree on Finn’s backyard. “Is Sebastian dancing?” Demi asked Kurt out loud as she and Kurt watches her twin brother run to where Sebastian was and Kurt had to laugh as he saw Sebastian panic a little. “Yes. He dances for the food to give you guys the best burgers ever.” Kurt said as he hoist his giggling niece on his right hip and walk to rescue a Sebastian who was making sure not to let an excitable Milo go anywhere near the grill.</p><p>Sebastian texts a lot; Kurt figured this out a week into making their sleepover slash cuddle buddy relationship official as boyfriends. But the texting triples in amount every time Sebastian is on a trip faraway on business. It goes from just general checking on each other to describing his lackluster lunch or how annoying the lawyer of the other side was. Kurt usually reads it in the mornings because of the time difference and it makes missing Sebastian a little less bittersweet.</p><p>The cherry on top is the way Sebastian is when he sees Kurt for the first time that day, or after Kurt gets ready for work, or after any time apart. He just takes an extra second to look at Kurt with big bright eyes and a half open mouth and it makes Kurt feel like he’s the most incredible thing Sebastian has ever laid eyes on. It’s so reassuring and makes Kurt want to bang him right then and there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm planning to upload some of my shorts stuck on my notes. But I'll mostly write on this storyline I love fluff too much :3 Also I suck at titles. Again, I apologize.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>